indefinido
by NayaLobo
Summary: A historia das armas de um rei que foram roubadas por criaturas, e uma humana chama Kyra e um elfo chamado Gohan vão atraz dessas criaturas para recuperar a arma de guerra que fora desiguinada a eles.


Numa floresta escura e distante, existia uma aldeia desconhecida chamada Hawel.Nela habita apenas humanos e Elfos.

Num amanhecer de um novo dia Hawel, foi atacada por pequenas criaturas de olhos vermelhos como o fogo, orelhas pontudas e dentes afiados, essas eram chamadas de Nórguns.

Depois de semanas de guerra , está finalmente acabou, mais mortes aconteceram. Uma delas foi de Elfo chamado Goram.Ele era um excelente caçador e era casado com uma humana que esperava um filho seu.

Depois de gestação élfica de 7 meses, nasceu um lido garoto, que foi batizado com o nome do pai Gohan, mais sua mãe não agüentou e veio a falecer mais antes que ela morresse pediu para parteira Lirra ,que também era a benzedeira da aldeia, que não deixasse as mesmas criaturas que mataram Goram matasse o seu filho.Lirra respeitou o seu pedido e ela e seu marido Potter, que fazia parte do mesmo grupo de caçadores de Goram, não deixavam nada se aproximar da aldeia.

Mais tarde Lirra teve uma linda garotinha chamada Kyra. Desde pequena Kyra aprendia as habilidades que sua mãe lhe ensinara. Potter ensinou tudo que sabia de caça para Gohan e sempre lembrando a ele que o seu pai foi um grande caçador.

Anos se passaram e Gohan se tornou um lido rapas de longos cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis e com uma charmosa orelha de Elfo.Tinha 1,70 de altura e era bem forte. Desde pequeno ele era ótimo no arco e flecha como um bom Elfo, e então quando Gohan ficou um pouco mais habilidoso com o arco, Potter lhe deu o arco de bronze que pertencera a seu pai. Este sempre foi muito bem cuidado por todos da aldeia, especialmente por Kyra.

Kyra tinha se tornado uma moça, com um lindo corpo, tinha os cabelos longos e castanhos , olhos bem verdes.

Kyra aprendera muitas coisas com a mãe, mais ela não era tão conhecida pelas as habilidades, mais sim por ser muito amiga de Gohan e ir com ele para todo o lugar que ele fosse, despertando um grande ciúme das garotas da aldeia.

Kyra saia todos as manhãs com Gohan, seu pai e o grupo de caçadores para pagar algumas plantas para a sua mãe e também para ficar mais tempo com Gohan, apesar de que quando eles saiam, ela ficava num canto pegando as coisas que sua mãe pedira e ele do outro caçando, mais sempre de olho nela para que nada de ruim acontecesse.

Ela carregava consigo um punhal com cabo feito de couro entrelaçado com ervas místicas que colhia na floresta, preso por uma pequena corda feita da crina de um unicórnio que um poder muito grande.

Numa manhã comum em Hawel, Kyra tinha acabado de chegar com o grupo de caçadores e sua mãe a chamou para a aula de encantamento que Kyra tanto esperava.Na aula Lirra falou dos Nórguns que atacaram a aldeia há muito tempo e que o objetivo deles era levar o arco que o Gohan tinha herdado de seu pai, Kyra ficou curiosa e quis saber um pouco mais sobre eles, mais sua mãe só lhe falou sobre o pedido que a mãe de Gohan tinha lhe feito. Kyra ficou meio desconfiada , já que o pedido era como se ela soubesse que os Nórguns iriam voltar,mais não quis dizer nada, para não levantar mais curiosidade nela mesma.

No outro dia Kyra não quis ir com Gohan para a floresta e achou melhor ficar olhando os livros de sua mãe a respeito dos Nórguns, Gohan ficou meio espantado já que ele nunca tinha ido para floresta sem a sua companhia.Mais tarde quando eles voltaram Kyra achou que tivesse algo estranho vindo da floresta mais não quis dar muita importância.

Ao anoitecer, Lirra teve de partir para a floresta dos unicórnios para extrai mais corda de suas crinas e Kyra teve de ficar responsável pela segurança mística da aldeia.

Kyra achou que ficasse lendo os livros de sua mãe conseguiria madrugar e garantir a segurança da aldeia, mas como uma boa humana acabou adormecendo.

Enquanto todos dormiam e nem um ser permanecia acordado em Hawel, vários Nórguns invadiram a cabana de armas dos caçadores e acabaram pegando o arco de bronze que Gohan tinha herdado de seu pai. Aquelas criaturas sabiam que a melhor oportunidade de pegar o arco era quando Lirra não estivesse presente.

No meio da madrugada Kyra acordou e ficou preocupada.Então, saiu para ver o que aconteceu no tempo que ela tinha adormecido. Ela estava andando quando passou pela a cabana de armas dos caçadores e viu alguns movimentos e achou estranho alguém estivesse acordado nessa hora da madrugada.Quando entrou na cabana chamou pelo no de Gohan e puxou o punhal da cintura e deu um paço mais adentro, foi quando viu um Nórgun mexendo na caixa onde os caçadores guardavam o arco de Gohan como se quisesse deixar arrumado para que ninguém percebesse o roubo. Foi então que Kyra correu e pegou o Nórgun pelo pescoço e o fez contar o que estava acontecendo o ameaçando com o punhal e ele disse o que eles já tinham feito e que ela não podia impedir, foi quando Kyra percebeu o que estava acontecendo e ficou indignada e o Nórgun fugiu num pescar de olhos.

Kyra sabia que tinha sido sua, a culpa pelo o roubo. Então arrumou o cavalo que tinha dês da infância pegou uma espada e o mapa da floresta dos unicórnios onde a sua mãe e as outras benzedeiras de outras aldeias se encontravam e resolveu partir atrás dos Nórguns, quando o primeiro raio de sol aparecesse no céu .

Quando Kyra estava pronta, lembrou de um talismã da sorte que sua mãe lhe dera. Ao puxar o talismã, ele prendeu uma ponta na caixinha onde Kyra o guardava e quando puxou pela segunda vez a caixinha caio no chão e Gohan acordou.Viu Kyra partindo e resolveu ir atrás dela escondido, achando que era só uma brincadeira para ele a seguir.Pegou um cavalo um arco que esta na sua cabana já que não ficava sem um por perto, e foi atrás dela.

Quando Kyra parou numa parte descampada da estrada onde dava para ver o sol se por, viu que Gohan estava atrás dela a seguindo.E então, quando ele parou, ela quis explicações.Gohan ficou assuntado e explicou que a viu partindo e resolveu segui-la, já que estava saído da aldeia sozinha.Kyra ficou nervosa e os dois começaram a discutir quando do nada Gohan a abraçou forte e disse que só queria saber para onde ela estava indo ou ate protege-la, e como isso sempre funcionava, Kyra se acalmou e não brigou mais com ele.

Depois que um tempo se passou , Gohan perguntou porque ela estava partindo, então Kyra começou a chorar e contou que os Nórguns tinham invadido a aldeia e todo o resto da história para Gohan e começou a pedir desculpas para ele.

Gohan ficou meio sem saber o que fazer já que nunca tinha passado pela sua cabeça que um dia iriam roubar a única lembrança que tinha de seu pai. Ele perguntou a Kyra porque eles tinham feito isso e que não estava acreditando e começou a se enrolar com as palavras e as lagrimas começaram a cair de seus olhos e ela começou a ficar desesperada de velo assim e os dois se abraçaram novamente .

Depois de um tempo que eles passaram se acalmando Gohan disse que iriam achar uma solução, ela começou a falar que poderiam fazer de um jeito mais Gohan colocou os dedos em sua boca impedindo que ela falasse e se aproximou e disse que agora era com ele, quando Gohan se aproximou o ultimo raio de sol daquele dia iluminou os seus lindos olhos azuis e Kyra reparou como ele era bonito.

Os dois fizeram uma fogueira e levantaram acampamento, a noite estava fria e Gohan tirou uma capa da bolsa de couro que tinha trazido, e colocou em Kyra . Esta era uma capa de veludo azul marinho e era bem quente, ele pediu para Kyra se levantar colocou a capa nela e prendeu com um broche que parecia uma folha e colocou o capuz que nela continha cobrindo parte do rosto dela, ele começou a rir e disse que tinha ficado um pouquinho grande e apesar de toda aquela culpa os dois começaram a rir sentados em volta da fogueira e acabaram adormecendo.

Quando os dois acordaram entraram na floresta começaram a conversar ,colhendo algumas frutinhas , e os dois não sabiam muito bem por onde começar, foi quando Gohan escutou um barulho vindo da parte mais interna floresta e vinha se aproximando, os passos eram muito velozes e chegou muito rápido perto deles . Os dois ficaram de costas um para o outro para conseguirem avistar que se aproximasse, foi quando um homem bem alto, bem alto mesmo,com uma barba amarada em duas partes e os cabelos compridos e ruivos como a barba, apareceu bem na frente de Gohan e com uma voz bem grossa o cumprimentou, e os dois deram as mãos cada um pegando no braço do outro, como grandes guerreiros medievais.

Kyra ficou sem saber o que dizer foi então que Gohan contou que esse era Conn filho do cavaleiro Farmir e da gigante Madezuel, e que era um grande amigo dele e do pai dela. Gohan perguntou o que Conn estava fazendo lá e ele disse que estava atrás de uns Nórguns que estava atormentando o seu Dragão, ai Gohan comentou que eles estavam atrás de uns Nórguns que roubaram o arco de bronze de seu pai . Conn ficou meio perturbado com o que ele disse e explicou que sua mãe o contava uma historia quando ele era pequeno que dizia que os Nórguns eram criaturas muito traiçoeiras e que um dia a muito tempo atrás eles atacaram varias aldeias ao mesmo tempo para conseguirem as armas do Rei Vinicius que podiam dar força a quem os pertencesse de ser o rei de todos os reis.Essas armas foram distribuídas na sua morte para as raças que ele achava que não tinham a ganância e nem à vontade de ser superior a todos os outros como os humanos e assim ele conseguiria que nenhuma raça fosse superior as outras. Essas armas eram um punhal de ouro enfeitado com alguns rubis, foi designados aos Hobbits, um arco de bronze com uma velocidade incrivel de atacar flechas para os Elfos, um escudo feito de roxa vulcânica para os Gigantes e um machado feito de prata com uma lamina muito potente para os Anões.

Com essa escolha os Nórguns ficaram muito irritados já que não receberam nenhumas das armas e resolveram roubar todas para que pudessem exercer o poder em todos aqueles que receberam as armas. Muitas aldeias foram destruídas muitos morreram, como o seu pai Gohan.

Todos ficaram em silencio e então Kyra disse que essas criaturas tão asquerosas podiam estar tentando de novo roubar todas as armas, por isso pegaram o arco do Gohan, novamente o silencio.

Então Conn disse que devia ser por isso que os Dragões da aldeia estavam tão agitados, provavelmente alguns Nórguns deviam estar rondando.

Kyra perguntou se onde eles guardavam o escudo era muito fácil de achar então ele disse que as casas dos gigantes são feitas de pedra para conseguirem ficar alta suficiente para eles morarem e que como o escudo era de pedra ele ficava preso na parede por que quase não dava para perceber que avia algo preso lá, quase camuflado. Gohan disse que eles poderiam ir para a casa de Conn e ver se o escudo esta lá e se não tivesse todos iriam atrás dos Nórguns juntos, mais Kyra achou que iriam perder muito tempo , por que se os Nórguns tivessem mesmo pego o escudo eles iriam chegar muito tarde.Então todos começaram a pensar e Conn achou que eles deveriam se dividir, um ir para aldeia ver se o escudo permanecia lá e os outros dois fossem já ao encontro dos Nórguns.Kyra achou melhor ela ir para a aldeia e os dois irem atrás dos Nóguns já que Gohan e Conn juntos lutariam bem melhor do que separados. Então Conn falou que ela deveria ir sempre na direção das montanhas seguindo o rio , que ela iria achar o caminho.

Então todos juraram que iriam resgatar todas as armas e devolver todos aos seus donos fazendo a vontade do rei Vinicius.

Kyra abraçou Gohan, montou no seu cavalo e partiu em direção das montanhas.

Gohan e Conn ficaram parados pensando como eles poderiam chegar ao reino dos Nórguns, então eles resolveram irem direção as grutas do LESTE para ver se achavam algumas pistas do paradeiro dos Nórguns.Gohan montou no cavalo e Conn foi correndo já que um passo seu eram 30 passos de um humano.

Chegando nas grutas, eles viram um movimento estranho entrando numa brecha das grutas então acharam que poderia ser algum Nórgun. Eles foram descendo e avistaram uma abertura na rocha e logo pensaram que seria a porta de entrada para eles acharem os Nórguns.

Eles foram entrando e um calor predominava, juntamente com o receio que sentiam de encontrar os Nórguns com todas as armas. Mais adentro, eles chegaram a uma parte que era cheia de estalactites e estalagmites, essa parte era bem alta onde facilitava o andar do gigante. Todas as partes que os cavaleiros passaram desembocava numa grande cratera no chão, que estava infestada de Nórguns , então foi ai que nossos cavaleiros tiveram a certeza de tinham chego onde eles queriam, no reino dos Nórguns.

Dentro da cratera todos trabalhavam numa construção que parecia um tipo de fortaleza.Aviam varias pontes que ligavam uma extremidade à outra, e também muitos caldeirões cheios de metal sendo derretido, com uma cor de laranja fascinante.

Conn e Gohan ficaram abismados com o que estavam vendo, por que se a fortaleza fosse construída de metal ninguém conseguiria derrotá-los e ainda por cima a eles tinham acabado de avistar três das quatro armas do rei Vinicius, o de bronze, de ouro e rubi e o de prata.

Quando Conn avistou as armas acabou soltando um som como se fosse de alivio por não terem conseguido pegar o escudo dos gigantes, e alguns Nórguns pararam por um segundo o que estavam fazendo e escalaram a cratera ate a parte das estalactites e estalagmites e começaram a observar, para verem da onde surgiu aquele som.

Quando Gohan viu as criaturas subindo a cratera deitou no chão e chamou Conn para perto dele e sussurrou em seu ouvido que eles teriam de bolar um plano e para isso ele tinha a idéia de ele tentar derrubar todos os caldeirões de metal derretido no centro da cratera onde estava o começo da fortaleza e uma grande parte de Nórguns, assim matando já grande parte deles. Depois eles teriam de lutar com os Nórguns restantes. E Conn perguntou em que parte do plano eles capturavam as armas e Gohan respondeu que ele contava com que a Kyra chegasse para ajudar eles.

Enquanto Gohan e Conn lutavam para conseguirem acabar com os Nórguns, Kyra tinha acabado de falar com Farmir, pai de Conn e percebido que os Nórguns não tinham conseguido pegar o escudo de rocha vulcânica. O pai de Conn achou a historia muito esquisita, já que uma moça com a aparência tão jovem, tinha vindo ate a aldeia deles e alertado que os Nórguns estavam capturando as armas do rei Vinicius e que conhecia o Conn. Então Kyra começou a explicar dizendo que era filha dos Humanos Lirra e Potter e todo o resto da historia e que precisava ir atrás de Gohan e Conn agora para poder ajudar, então Famir mencionou que Madezuel estava junto com Lirra e com varias outras mulheres na floresta dos unicórnios e que seria bom ela informar a própria mãe do que estava acontecendo. Ele resolveu emprestar um dragão para Kyra chagar mais rápido para ajudar o Conn e também lhe mostrou um caminho menos cumprido e desejou boa sorte para ela.

Quando Kyra estava nas alturas voando no dragão, avistou a floresta dos unicórnios onde sua mãe, Madezuel e varias outras mulheres se encontravam e uma força estranha fez com que ela descesse.

Gohan estava terminando de derrubar todos os caldeirões de metal derretidos em cima da fortaleza e de muitos Nórguns que trabalharam nela e quando terminou ele começou a atacar os Nórguns restantes e logo Conn se juntou a ele, pulando para as pequenas pontes que interligavam as laterais da cratera.

Conn com a sua espada, que a altura ia ate sua cintura, matava vários Nórguns ao mesmo tempo girando a espada e decepando a cabeça e vários Nórguns. Gohan tinha tomado uma certa distancia e suas flechas caiam como chuva nos poucos Nórguns que sobraram.

De repente os dois pararam de gritar e golpear e viram que eles tinham conseguido matar todos aqueles Nóguns e que poderiam pegar as armas do rei Vinicius e partirem de encontro de Kyra.

Quando Gohan pegou as armas na mão e passou para Conn colocar na sacola de do mais belo veludo para garantir que eles ficariam em perfeito estado, ele percebeu como realmente elas eram poderosas, eram tão gostosas e manusear e principalmente o arco de bronze, por que ele sabia que esse era de sua responsabilidade e que nada naquele mundo usufruiria dele como Gohan iria usufruir.

Já fora da caverna Gohan prendeu com firmeza todas as armas no seu cavalo e partiram em busca de Kyra.

Quando eles estavam na estrada Conn disse que não lembrava de ter visto aquelas arvores no horizonte, Gohan achou que eles estavam muito ansiosos para perceberem algo, Conn insistiu dizendo que a memória de um Gigante não era ruim e que ele tinha certeza que estavam em caminhos errados. Gohan retrucou dizendo que a única saída era aquela e era a única estrada também.

Depois de terem caminhado resolveram acampar.Levantaram uma fogueira e centaram envolta para pensar no dia cansativo que eles tinham tido.

Gohan mencionou varias vezes por que Kyra não havia aparecido e que devia ter acontecido alguma coisa. Mais Conn disse que provavelmente seus pais teriam insistido para ela ficar mais um pouco e ela teria ficado por educação. Mais Gohan não conseguiu dormir direito só pensado o que teria acontecido a Kyra.

De manhã quando eles já estavam na estrada de volta, os dois se depararam com um grande campo de grama que parecia não ter mais fim e no final dele havia uma enorme floresta.Gohan perguntou a Com qual era o nome dessa floresta e Conn respondeu que não tinha certeza mais achava que era A floresta dos unicórnios.Gohan ficou parado pensando e disse que já tinha ouvido esse nome antes mais eles continuaram a caminhar.

Conn estava achando Gohan muito esquisito e perguntou com o que ele estava cismado, Gohan disse que para uma floresta, estava silencioso demais, e que nem que ele se concentrasse ele escutava alguma coisa.De repente os dois perceberam que tinham caído numa armadilha, lembraram da estrada diferente e de como foi fácil derrotar os Nórguns, lembraram também que não tinham passado por floresta nenhuma, e rapidamente ficaram de costas um para o outro em posição de guerra para conseguirem se defender se alguém os atacasse. E Gohan foi escutando passos cada vês mais próximos e eram milhares de passos todos se aproximando e quando eles menos esperavam, estavam cercados de Nórguns por todos os lados prontos para-os atacarem.

Os dois começaram a entrar em pânico cada vez que os Nórguns chegavam mais perto e Conn com uma voz tremula perguntou a Gohan quando Kyra chegaram para salvarem eles e Gohan respondeu que esperava que ela não chegasse nunca para não se por ele não queria que ela se se machucasse.

Pernas tremendo espadas levantadas um medo entalado na garganta os dois cavaleiros nunca tinham sentido tanto medo como eles estavam sentindo agora.

Conn começou a entra mais em pânico ainda quando Gohan contou para ele que escutava um ruflar de asa e que provavelmente eram mais Nórguns chegando.

Quando os dois cavaleiros estavam começando a se concentrarem para poderem atacar Conn gritou bem alto o nome de Kyra quando viu ela chagar montada no seu dragão e vários gigantes montados também em dragões começaram a atacar flecha nos Nórguns e Gohan sorriu por que sabia que Kyra nunca o deixaria na mão.

Então os dois saíram como locos encima dos Nórguns para poderem degolar a cabeça daqueles Nórguns nojentos.

E numa triunfante entrada vários unicórnios saíram da floresta sendo comandados por Lirra e Madezuel, começaram a esmagar os Nórguns que estavam a traz esperando para poderem atacar.

Quando as flechas acabaram todos pousaram e os gigantes que estavam junto com Kyra se juntaram a Gohan e Conn e começaram a degolar cabeças também, em quanto Kyra foi abrindo caminho com sua espada até chegar perto de sua mãe e as duas começaram a dizer palavras mágicas que queriam dizer que todo o mal que permanecia ali se desintegrasse para sempre.E todos os Nórguns restantes se desintegraram.

Quando isso aconteceu todos gritaram por terem conseguido vencer, um grito com a força de guerreiro que vencera uma guerra com muito louvor, trabalho e força.

Depois Gohan foi correndo em direção de Kyra, que estava falando com sua mãe e a chamou.

Kyra se virou e olhou bem nos olhos dele e começou a pular e dizer ao mesmo tempo em que tinham conseguido vencer, foi quando Gohan a puxou pelo braço e lhe deu um beijo. Quando as bocas se descolarem Kyra ficou meio assustada, mais antes que ela falasse alguma coisa Gohan disse que tinha ficado muito preocupado por ela não ter aparecido e que foi uma surpresa maior ainda ele ter visto ela chegar voando no dragão e atirando aquelas flechas. Então Kyra disse que eles tinham formado um belo par e que poderiam ficar bastante tempo junto que ela nem ligava. Eles começaram a rir.

Depois de descansarem alguns dias Gohan, Conn e Kyra foram de aldeia a aldeia para levarem as armas. Cada povoado teve um modo de agradece-los, os Hobitts deram uma grande festa com muita musica, comida e fogos e os anões que não eram tão alegres deram uma pedra preciosa para cada um como uma forma de agradecimento por terem trazido de volta o tão precioso machado de prata.

Todos foram para Hawel festejar a vitória.

Chegando lá eles montaram uma grande fogueira e todos sentaram em volta para ouvir Kyra e Gohan contarem as aventuras que tiveram nos últimos dias.Mais a noite todos foram se deitar e Kyra e Gohan ficaram mais um pouco para poderem apagar o fogo.Quando eles apagaram, uma escuridão prevaleceu, Gohan escutou alguma coisa na floresta e pegou na mão de Kyra, ela começou a observar e os dois viram olhos vermelhos brilharem no meio de todo aquele mato, então ela disse com uma voz muito curiosa para Gohan se lê queria ver o que era.Então ele apertou a mão dela pegou o arco e os dois correram floresta adentro para verem o que era aquilo.


End file.
